


Guardian

by Melitot



Series: By watchfires and thrones of crowned kings [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Introspection, King Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Kings & Queens, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Off-screen Wedding, POV Frigga, Post-Avengers Asgard, Reminiscing, Requited Love, more like wedding night haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: Frigga sits upon Hlidskjalf for a night.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Custode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186173) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> An interlude.

 

Loki and Thor have reached the end of a long journey – and the beginning of another.

Frigga cannot see nor hear them, and this is as it should be. But she knows the joy of her children, because in a time past she shared the same with the most exceptional man she had ever met. Under a starry night she joined him in love, allegiance and friendship... unconsciously opening a new era.

With Hlíðskjalf's eye she flies over seas and mountains, crosses Asgard's borders and runs far, far away to the place where Odin rests.

No one knows where he is, but she. No one knows when he will be back, but she.

And while the first lord of Asgard becomes legend, Frigga waits with a smile, watching over their shining boys, seeing them married, playing with the blossoms of their love.

 

 


End file.
